Kankri: Attempt Human Relationship
by XQR
Summary: They were moirails, right? Or maybe not. Kankri agrees to test out being in a single human quadrant and finds himself falling deeper and deeper... But this is all too lewd, isn't it? Cronkri


A/N: The summary sucked balls. I will ship it forever I say as I write yet another Cronkri fic for no reason other than I ship it so hard. Also there will be changing POVs.

**Kankri: Attempt Human Relationship**

You lay in the sweater pile curled up to Cronus's side, his arm around you. The day is drawing to a close and soon it will be time for him to leave you, but it's been a good day. He leans over and presses his forehead against yours before pecking your lips. You peck back and he returns with a deeper kiss. You were going to let it slide, but he tries to connect with you again and you bring a hand up to stop him.

"This doesn't feel right," you tell him plainly.

"But I love you," he says.

You decide to let him do as he pleases once more. Maybe you hadn't been moirails for long enough to appreciate the kind of affection he's giving you. He tries to slip his tongue past your lips and you push him away.

"Cronus, while I am quite flattered by all of this I can't enjoy it at present. We've been together for only a few weeks so to me I can't help but feel this all a little too red for where we're currently at. Although having said that, I don't think that moirails should kiss with such passion anyway."

"Wait – what?" He looks genuinely confused. "Moirails? I thought you wanted to be matesprits."

Your shock is reflected in his face as his eyes widen a little more. Neither of you knows where to start with this new found predicament. Being the one with a better handle on words you make a move first.

"While I am flattered that you would like to be with me in such a way, I thought it was pretty obvious that I don't participate in the concupiscent quadrants. Yet the fact you haven't been able to tell that this is a pale relationship escapes me. I know we never explicitly stated the quadrant, but you seemed to want a pale one at the time. Are you vacillating? Do we need to talk about your feelings?"

"Yeah, I guess we do if you're assuming the role of my moirail. I've always been flushed for you, Kan, I thought you knew that."

"Well, yes, I did, but everything we were doing – and have been doing – has all been very pale up to this point."

He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's because I knew you'd freak out if I tried anything too red. So I kept it all like fluffy and nice so you wouldn't be triggered or anything…"

You smile at the way he blushes and looks generally adorable. "Although this has been a nice experience – I won't call it a moirallegiance if it hasn't truly been one – I must say I'm disappointed that you led me to believe it was pale."

"What – no. No, I thought you knew this was red."

"And as I have explained, I did not see it that way. I am still failing to see how you couldn't tell the difference between a moirallegiance and a matespritship. Even if you were acting as a matesprit you should have recognised all of my pale intentions."

He lets out a sigh. "I thought you'd understand why…" You cock your head ever so slightly and he continues, "Humans don't have quadrants, so neither do I. It's one big quadrant for us, with a little bit of everything, but mainly red and pale."

You put a hand on his shoulder. "Cronus, I can't apologise enough. I completely overlooked this fact when I really shouldn't have. Please tell me if I have triggered you in anyway by presuming that you would still fit into the boundaries of troll quadrants."

He waves it off. "It's cool, chief. I know it's still a bit of an odd thing to wrap your head around."

"No, it shouldn't be. My post-scratch self was said to have had a love that transcended the quadrants, which I suppose by extension means that I too should be able to grasp the concept."

He smiles at you. "Well, I'm sorry we didn't clarify this earlier, but I should really get going before the sun's up."

You glance at a window quickly and follow him down to the door. You hug him goodbye, even though you're not sure what it means at the moment.

Once he's gone you sit at your husktop with Trollian open, waiting for him to come online. It gives you time to think about what you're going to say to him. Ideally you'd say it face to face, but you don't think this conversation can wait.

castelessGuardian [CG] began trolling casanovasAnchor [CA]

CG: Cr9nus, we need to discuss where 9ur relati9nship is g9ing t9 g9 fr9m here. I suspect y9u are n9t interested in pursuing a "n9rmal" tr9ll m9irallegiance? N9t that I wish t9 invalidate the fact that y9u identify as human, 6ut talking in tr9ll terms will make this c9nversati9n easier f9r us 69th.

CA: i vwant us to be red, kan. like human red, vwhich i guess vwell liken to troll red for the sake of this convwersation.

CG: Right, 9kay. Well, I must admit that I am n9t willing t9 take part in any f9rm 9f red relati9nship at present.

CA: vwe dont havwe to pail or anything if its your vwowvs youre vworried about.

A question pops up in your mind. It's absolutely lewd and there's no way you're going to ask it. But you type it out anyway just to look at it before pressing the backspace. Or rather you intended on pressing backspace, but accidently hit enter instead. You hide your face in your hands as you see your red text appear and only hope that you can dig your way out of this one.

Who are you kidding? He knows no one else could have typed that.

CG: S9 d9 y9u think a69ut us filling pails?

CG: Please ign9re that last thing.

CA: vwell, vwell. sometimes i guess, howv about you, chief? got a fewv fantasies you vwanna share?

CG: N9t at all! That's extremely lewd.

CA: hey, its natural for a flushed partner to think about these things.

CG: And as I have explained, I have n9 flushed feelings.

CA: but you havwe said you lovwe me.

CG: I d9, in a c9mpletely pale way.

CA: vwell then try and understand that as a human i dont see red and pale as any different.

CG: I d9 see that, 6ut I cann9t put myself int9 a relati9nship that has any kind of red feelings whats9ever.

CA: awv man.

CA: not even if its just the pale side of things?

CG: Then we w9uld 6e g9ing 6ack t9 that sham 9f a m9irallegiance we were just in.

CA: you said you liked it.

CA: vwe can be human moirails.

CG: What is that even supp9sed to mean?

CA: not sure, but vwe could givwe it a shot.

CG: Fine. 6ut if this starts t9 get weird then I will have t9 insist that we end it.

CA: fine vwith me.

castelessGuardian [CG] ceased trolling casanovasAnchor [CA]

You don't know how to act the next time you see him. It's a very confusing situation for you. Perhaps you should have read more about human romance before agreeing to this. In the end you go with acting in the pale manner you had been previously to avoid being extremely awkward.

It turns out that you had panicked over nothing. There is really no obvious change in the way he acts towards you. You go about doing things you usually would in each other's company and then he leaves. That's the only time he does anything different.

"May I kiss you?"

Normally he wouldn't ask, he would just peck you on the lips before he left.

"Yes."

He bends slightly to capture your lips in a kiss that is not as chaste as the usual ones, but you were expecting that. Still, you refrain from encouraging him and he accepts that.

"See ya, chief."

**ooo**

Cronus has a habit of not greeting you at the door. Usually he'll call you in from inside and you think that maybe it's because he's always really excited to see you; the first time you came over he rushed to the door, whacked his leg on the table and pulled you into a bone crushing hug. You asked him never to hug you with such force again and then watched him curl up in pain, gripping his shin. It's a fond memory that always brings a smile to your face.

Today he doesn't call you in, but the door is never locked anyway due to the lack of trolls who actually want to be near him, so you push it open and make your way inside. You start to climb the stairs and it becomes apparent why he didn't call; he doesn't know you've arrived due to how loud his music is. It's a wonder he hasn't blown the speakers.

You turn the handle on the door to his respiteblock. "CRO…nus…" Your eyes meet for a brief moment before you hastily shut the door once more. You did not need to see that. You turn and begin to make your way downstairs, deciding it's best to just wait for him.

The music stops and the door opens once more, Cronus standing there with a worried look on his face as he holds up his jeans.

"Kan…"

"I'll be waiting downstairs," you say plainly.

There's a look of slight relief on his face. No doubt he imagined he'd triggered you enough to make you leave. You make yourself comfortable and even have a little go on the guitar (he's been trying to teach you). When he joins you you notice that he's managed to jump in the shower and change his clothes (not that you actually paid much attention, but you had noticed he was in a black shirt earlier and was currently in white).

"You okay?" is the first thing he asks.

"Yes," you say a little too fast, but you think you've got away with it.

He leans down and kisses your forehead. "I'm glad you're here." He goes to run a hand through your hair, but you duck out of the way.

The rest of the day is every bit as awkward as it started.

**ooo**

Over the next few weeks you notice a lot of other little things about Kankri and the things he avoids. At first you thought it was cute, the way he averted his eyes when there was a half naked troll on the TV, you had thought that maybe he did it so you knew that he only had eyes for you. Haha, what a joke. He even did it to you. He looked away when you walked out of the ablution trap in a towel, saying that it was indecent to see you like that. You didn't understand, hell, you still don't.

Then you started to think that maybe he was just embarrassed about nudity and wasn't body confident, but again there was clearly more to it. He wouldn't kiss you for longer than a few seconds. He never allowed you to do more than gently caress his lips with your own. It was truly frustrating. Eventually you had to say something because every time you see him it gets worse. He pushes you away at even the slightest touch now.

Today you attempt to greet him with a hug and he pushes you to arm's length. You would try and hide the hurt on your face, but you need him to see it.

"Kan, we gotta talk." You wait until you're both settled and you've had enough time to figure out exactly how you're going to say this. "If you don't want to do this anymore then you can say so, I won't be offended, but at the same time I can't continue like this."

He says nothing, only looks at you at if he doesn't know what to say. You can see his discomfort when he looks away.

"What's wrong?" You're concerned now. "Kan, you tell me what you're feeling. Please say something."

"Cronus…I…I really like you and I don't want to let you go."

The corners of your mouth turn up, but you reign in the smile knowing it's not yet time to celebrate. "I don't want to lose you either, but this is…it's not working for me. You keep pushing me further and further away and I can't take it anymore. I'd much rather we just stopped, went back to being plain old friends and forget anything romantic."

"No," he says quickly.

That surprises you. You were expecting him to say a number of things, but rejecting the idea of extinguishing the romance element was not one. It takes you a moment to register what he said and reorganise your thoughts.

"I want this…this human quadrant thing to work."

"You do?"

"Yes, but… I'm sorry, it's hard for me."

You budge closer so you can rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, chief, we can work on it. It's not everyday you're asked to try a different species' romance."

"That's not the problem... Well, it is, but it's the same with our concupiscent quadrants as well – I mean mine, they're not yours, I apologise."

"Is this about those vows of yours?"

He nods. "Do you know why I have them?"

"Because you're saving yourself for that one special person? I don't know, I don't think you ever said. We all just guessed."

"I didn't make them up. They were forced upon me at an early age and since then I've never been able to convince myself to break them." He looks teary eyed, so you give him a very brief squeeze.

"Will you tell me the story?"

"Can we go to the pile?"

"Sure we can." You lead him to your respiteblock where there's a pile of clothes. Since you discovered that you were human you never really felt the need for a pile, but you figured it was still useful to have one around, so what better to make it out of than the contents of your wardrobe.

When you lay down with him he snuggles up to you, just like he used to when he thought you were moirails. He even lets you gently stroke his hair.

"When I was 3 sweeps old I was out playing with the local trolls. I can't remember what we were doing, but I tripped and cut myself. I thought nothing of it, but one of the older trolls called me a freak and a mutant. I didn't really understand at the time, but it hurt that he said those things. From then on no one approached me, except for a group of older trolls that threw things at me, anything that was red. Tomatoes, paint, plants chopped and mixed in slime. I went home that day and wished someone would take me away, or take them away, I didn't really mind. My wish was granted; I was culled."

Your face drops. You never knew.

"I was culled by some bluebloods. They were nice enough, but they had a very narrow view on the hemospectrum. They allowed me certain freedoms, but in return I was taught distain. They drilled it into me constantly at first and then they would sit me down if it ever seemed like I was straying from the path they had put me on. I was taught that certain things were dirty and disgraceful and that I should never allow myself to be lowered to that level. It was almost as if they were bringing be up as a prude highblood, but it was far too late by the time I realised. One day I met a nice troll, a midhue who was just passing through. I told my protectors about her and wondered aloud if I could ever live with her like they lived together. They told me that I should never do that unless she was my moirail. I didn't understand, these matesprits were living together, looking after me, why couldn't I do the same one day? They told me that I should never seek such a partner and that I wasn't made for that purpose. Still, they never outright said why that reason was, coddling me just like every other troll that had been culled.

"Eventually I understood. I met everyone we played the game with and you taught me the truth about the world. I was a mutant; mutants do not contribute to the genetic slurry. I'll be honest and say that I am okay with that idea with the current state of the world, but that's why I seek change. I want to one day have a descendant that grows up in a world where he can live without fear, bleed without discrimination and love whomever he chooses."

You squeeze him tight, finally feeling as if you understand the troll in your arms.

"Anyway, they made me take an oath of celibacy once I was old enough to be told about pailing. Being young I was more than happy to oblige, believing such things to be disgusting as young people do, but also because they had drilled it into me since I was 3. So, it's not that I don't want to be with you, Cronus, but it's hard for me to let go of something that has been ingrained in me. Every time I start to feel just a little flushed I hear their voices telling me no. Every time I see something I associate with pailing I feel the need to act uninterested."

"But…you do feel these things?"

"Yes, I want so much to love you without restraint and let you touch me as much as you please, but I just need a little time. I need to unlearn all the things they taught me and learn to embrace love and everything that comes with it. Will you help me, Cronus?"

"Babe, I have all the time in the world to teach you."

"Thank you," he whispers before going back to nuzzling into your chest.

**ooo**

Cronus swims towards you, breaking the surface with every stroke for air. He comes up right beside you, splashing you a little. On his face is a large grin which tells you that he actually really misses messing around in a body of water. You run a hand over his wet skin and brush against his gills.

"Trigger warning, I might offend you with this next comment," you say, "You swim like a land dweller."

"So do you." For a moment you think you've actually offended him, but he breaks into a laugh. "Of course I do, humans don't have gills."

"Ah, of course." You want to slap yourself for overlooking that crucial detail. You don't say anything else relating to that topic again; pointing out that he could still use them would imply you didn't understand his struggles.

He leans in and kisses you. "Don't look so serious. Come on."

You didn't mean to let your emotions show, but he doesn't say anything more, just drags you by the hand into deeper water. You like that about Cronus…maybe one day you'll tell him, but for now you're still a little embarrassed by this situation. You're surprised he even managed to coerce you into coming to this lake with him, not that you regret it.

"Let's swim to the island."

It isn't much of an island, no bigger than your respiteblock. But it's a nice idea, so you make a start. He follows alongside you gliding effortlessly. It turns out to be a lot further than it looked and by the time you get there you're quite out of breath, not used to using so many muscles at once (a body of water isn't something you often find yourself in). You lie down while he sits next to you laughing softly.

"A bit much for you, chief?"

"Not at all, but let's stay here for a while."

He lies down next to you, staring up at the moons. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too." You take the opportunity to interlace your fingers with his. He says nothing about it, he wants you to feel comfortable with little things like this and not make a big fuss. The smile on his face tells you that he's more than pleased with the action.

You stare out into space and remember your adventures. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes you are." He coughs. "I mean, yeah, it is."

You blush and notice the way his thumb is gently brushing against your hand, it makes your skin tingle. Immediately you pull away, but upon realising your irrational reaction you hide your face and start to apologise.

"It's okay, babe." He gently pulls your hands away from your face. "I'm proud of you for just being able to look at me today, only in swim trunks and all."

You sigh and agree with him, but take back his hand to make a point. You remind yourself of all the things you've been talking about, about how this is natural and that you are more than allowed to have these feelings. It is a basic right for everyone, regardless of blood colour and you don't have to wait until you create a perfect world.

Somehow you find yourself comfortable enough to start dropping off and you're not sure how much later it is when he wakes you gently.

"We should really think about getting back."

You rub your eyes. "Yeah. I guess all that swimming took it out of me."

"I can carry you back if you want."

"Oh, no, it'll be fine." You stand up and stretch before wading back into the water and slowly making your way back to where Cronus had left his human motorcycle.

He drops you off at your door, ever the gentleman. You hug him and thank him for taking you.

"Do you want to kiss me?" you ask.

"I always want to kiss you." It was a silly question, you decide.

You strain your neck upwards, but he doesn't move in to meet you.

"Not now, it doesn't feel right."

It wasn't a test to see if he would, you were simply offering him a small reward for today, but the fact that he doesn't take it fills you with happiness and tells you that you couldn't have picked a better person to fill this one human quadrant with. He misreads your expression and looks worried.

"Kan, I didn't…" He leans in and pecks your lips and you giggle.

"I love you, Cronus." You kiss him in that slow sensual way he always used to try and you feel him melt into it. When you pull away he looks completely dazed, as if he doesn't quite believe what just happened.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but decides to go with, "I love you too."

**ooo**

Once a week you'll go round to Kankri's (occasionally he'll come over to yours) and bring a human film with you. He enjoys watching them to learn more about the species you wish you were born as and afterwards he always seeks to engage in a lengthy discussion. You don't mind most of the time because it's a subject close to your heart, but he pulls out some really obscure points sometimes that you don't know enough about and everything falls into a hypothetical realm.

You haven't reached that point today.

"I couldn't help but notice that all of the films you have shown me so far feature exclusively female and male couplings. Although there have been suggestions that side characters may be seeking those of their own sex as companions, I was wondering if this was a preference of yours, a coincidence or something that just naturally prevails in humans."

You cock an eyebrow, surprised he doesn't know. "Well, humans can only reproduce with the opposite sex."

"Oh." You can see his cheeks tint the slightest red, probably embarrassed that he had missed something so obvious. "I see, but I am right in thinking that same sex relationships do occur."

"Yeah, of course. They're just not as common. I thought you'd done a bit of research on humans, especially after we met a couple."

"Naturally I did, but I didn't delve into this area so much. I was much more interested in their social problems."

"But women's rights to contraception and people against homosexuality are big problems, or they are in the world Rose lived in."

For once he looked lost in a conversation about social injustices. "You'll have to explain two of those words to me and in return I'll share with you what Dave told me about slavery and racism which is much like the hemophobia we are familiar with."

You take pleasure in teaching him something and he hangs on your every word. It's a nice feeling to know something he doesn't.

"And despite all of that you still chose to pursue me?"

"You can't choose who you love." You pull him close and kiss him. When you break apart it looks as if he wants to continue the discussion, but then he leans in again and you smile. He brushes his lips just beneath the gills on your neck and you shiver.

"Don't you like it?" he asks.

"I do, it's just a sensitive spot and I wasn't expecting – oh." He has his mouth over them now, gently sucking and occasionally running his tongue just under the flesh. You can't help but let out a pleased sigh as you crane your neck to give him better access. It's not like him at all, but you can't complain because damn it feels really nice with the way he's teasing your skin so delicately and oh god – you push him away.

"I don't think we're ready for this," you tell him, trying not to pay attention to the way he wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

He looks at you as if he doesn't know what you mean. "I thought I'd say thank you for your contribution to the dialogue today. I don't think I've ever heard you say so much about social issues."

"Right, yeah, but I think a kiss would have done the job."

Now he looks a little offended. "I apologise if you didn't enjoy it, but you sounded as if you did, so I continued. I further apologise for presuming that you wanted to be touched anywhere other than your face -"

"Kan, stop, stop apologising. It's fine. I do want you to touch me, just not yet. We're still not there yet."

"Judging by these human films we've been in a relationship long enough for me to kiss your neck."

You laugh. "You shouldn't take actual relationship advice from a human film anymore than you should from a troll film. But I just meant that what you were doing was pretty hot." You remember that he doesn't have gills and has no idea what it feels like. "It feels like when you stroke the skin at the base of your horns."

"Oh. I didn't mean to…" His embarrassment is evident and he distances himself from you. "I apologise if that was triggering for you."

"You can trigger me like that any time you want," you can't help but say with a wiggle of your eyebrows. "Nah, but I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He slides back beside you and hides his very red face in your chest.

**ooo**

CA: youre telling me youvwe never filled a pail to some dirty mag you had hidden from those people that culled you?

CG: I th9ught it was o6vi9us that I w9uldn't even 9wn such a thing, 6ut t9 imply that I w9uld d9 s9mething s9…lewd.

CG: I did 9nce th9ugh.

CA: or really? do tell.

CG: There was n9 questi9na6le material inv9lved, just a dream a69ut a rather 6eautiful tr9ll. We didn't d9 anything m9re than kiss in the dream, 6ut I w9ke up with an 9dd feeling, g9d it's s9 lewd t9 descri6e such an intimate thing.

CA: its not like im a stranger. come on, i vwanna hear all about it.

CG: Well, I t9uched myself as I'm sure y9u have many times, 6ut seeing as I was y9ung and hadn't 6een taught a69ut these things…well it was all rather em6arrassing. I didn't kn9w why pails were the preferred receptacle, and s9 I f9und myself and the fl99r c9vered in red genetic material. H9w I wished I'd stayed in the recuperac99n while I did it 9r that my bl99d matched the c9l9ur 9f the slime.

CA: so vwhat happened?

CG: I used t9 wake up like cl9ckw9rk, s9 when I didn't appear f9r 6reakfast at the usual time my guardians came l99king f9r me. I was just a69ut t9 clear it up when they walked in. The c9nversati9n 9ver 6reakfast was n9t a pleasant 9ne.

CA: vwas it that bad that they managed to stop your body from feeling again?

CG: Haha, if 9nly. They kept cl9se watch 9n me t9 the p9int where they w9uld wake me up earlier s9 that I didn't have a chance t9 d9 anything. N9t that there was anything t9 st9p me at night, 6ut I decided it was 6est n9t t9 anger them any further.

CA: so vwhat did you do vwhen you did pop a boner?

CG: I just suppressed all my urges, ign9red them and th9ught 9f cute purr6easts.

CA: vwowv, thats…that must havwe been hard.

CG: …Cr9nus, is that s9me s9rt 9f terrible pun relating t9 my struggles?

**ooo**

Cronus has you pinned to the ground after a brief scuffle. You didn't mean to beat him at his favourite game, but to have done it the way you did…you deserved to be put back in your place. For a moment he looks angry, but then he swoops down and his hands find all the places where you are ticklish. You scream "I'm sorry" over and over until you're out of breath and laughing too hard to continue.

He stops and you pat him in thanks while you lie there gasping for air, pulling at the neck of your sweater.

"That'll teach you to be a jammy git."

"I was just lucky."

"I've played that game for years and have never been that lucky."

You shrug and his fingers begin to creep up your sweater.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" He begins another wave of tickling and this time there's no material to dim the sensation of his fingers against your skin.

You contort your body at various angles in the hope of stopping him, but even when you manage to trap a hand in your armpit he still has enough space to wiggle his fingers and make you lose it. Luckily he lets you off pretty quickly this time, hands still on you, but now brushing against you gently in a way that makes you shiver.

"You okay?" he asks as he feels your chest rise and fall, heart still pumping fast.

"I will be if you refrain from doing that again for a while." He makes a threat by moving his hands suddenly and it makes you flinch.

"Joking."

You relax and don't really notice the fact that you are in a rather compromising position right now; he's straddling your hips while his hands ghost across your stomach. Normally you'd have wiggled your way out from under him by now, but for some reason this is okay. You'd even say that you like it. He looks down at you, gauging your reaction. He thinks you're about to throw him off at any moment. He's right.

You gently take hold of his arms, unsure of what to say. "I really like this," you tell him. "But I think this is enough touching for today." He understands what you mean and removes himself. You're a little disappointed when he complies; it was really quite exciting for you. It's as if you've finally granted yourself permission to be sexually excited and for once you weren't shying away from it. But you're still scared and the last thing you want to do is get so excited that you trigger yourself and have to leave.

He pulls you up and picks up his controller once more. "Ready for another round?"

"Only if you promise not to throw a tantrum when I win."

**ooo**

CA: come on, kan. youvwe gotta try it some time.

CG: What if I've changed my mind?

CA: look i vwont make you turn the camera on, but i thought you vwanted support.

CG: Cr9nus…I d9n't think… N9w d9esn't feel like the right time.

CA: vwas earlier the right time?

CG: May6e.

CG: I d9n't kn9w.

casanovasAnchor called castelessGuardian ACCEPT DECLINE

"Hey chief, can you see me? And hear me?"

"Yes, yes," you say as you fiddle around with the camera.

"It's a bit dark."

You flick the light on and return to your seat to find that Cronus was in fact shirtless on your screen.

"Am I over dressed?"

"Not at all, I just thought I'd provide some eye candy seeing as it's pretty warm in my hive."

"Right, I see." You don't stare at him…much. "Anyway, I'm not feeling it, so…"

"Babe, I don't want to force you into it, but it'll really help you to get in touch with all that stuff you've repressed. And what better way to do it than in the comfort of your own hive without me there."

"But you're practically here."

"Yeah, but you can cut me off any time you like."

You frown. "And then I would feel terrible for doing such a thing."

"I wouldn't take offense. Anyway, shall we see about changing your 'I'm not in the mood' feelings?"

You widen your eyes in slight panic as you wonder what on Beforus he could possibly have planned. A single link pops up in the chat box.

"Watch that."

You click the link, making a face as you read the name of the site.

"Am I about to watch porn?"

"Yep."

It's only a 10 minute video and you're grateful that he's given you a short one.

"Oh my god," you mutter when it begins to play and there are already bulges unsheathed on the screen. You sit there with your hands over your mouth for most of it while you whisper variations of 'oh my'. By the time it's finished you're willing to watch more. You're not turned on as such, but very curious right now. Okay, maybe a little turned on, but not enough to act on it.

"Kankri?"

You'd almost forgotten he was watching. You close the tab and are greeted with Cronus's upper half; he looks more relaxed than earlier, slouched in his chair.

"Yes?"

"Did you like that?"

"I found it intriguing."

"You can lower your hands."

You raise an eyebrow. "They are lowered." They're resting against your stomach, elbows on the arm rests of the chair.

"Even lower. So I can't see them in the shot."

You let your hands flop out over the sides of the chair and he sighs.

"I meant more central, like between your legs kinda thing."

"Oh." You know what he wants you to do, but you just sit there with your hands resting on your legs.

You watch as he runs a hand through his hair. "Man, this is turning out to be more awkward than I thought."

You nod in agreement. "I think it would be much easier if you were here. Then you could touch me to get me started."

"You'd want that?"

"Yes. I like it when you do. It makes me feel all nice…and tingly." You blush as you finally admit that he does these things to you.

"Oh god, Kan, really? I want me to be there with you right now. Ah, but yeah, they're the kind of thoughts you need to have. Like just imagine I'm there and I'm touching you."

"But you're not," you complain.

He moves a hand up to his neck and begins to caress his gills. "No, but I can pretend you're doing this to me." His eyes close as he relaxes into the touch. "Do you follow?"

You do, but you play with the hem of your sweater for a little while longer, listening to the way his breathing changes. He bites his lip and that face…your sweater is on the floor moments later, your hands rubbing a nipple and raking nails gently again your skin like he does.

"Go for a horn," he coaxes you on.

You do as he says; gently brushing against the base and making yourself shiver.

"Oh god, oh Cronus, I…it feels weird, excuse me." You continue to caress both nubs until the tightness in your pants becomes too distracting. Originally you were going to warn him about what you were going to do, but when you open your eyes you see that he has moved back so that you can see him sitting there stroking his bulge. If you weren't so turned on right now you might have yelled at him for not warning you, but all you want is to be doing the same.

You fumble with the button and zip of your trousers and pull them to your knees before sitting down again and readjusting the camera so that he has the same view you do. He doesn't notice at first, too caught up in whatever he's imagining.

"Cronus," you say softly, but it is laced with lust. You're surprised you could sound like that.

He looks up at his screen and his jaw drops. "Holy shit."

"Watch me." You take the red appendage in your hand for the first time in sweeps. "It's so sticky," you complain as you begin to stroke it, fascinated by the way it attempts to curl around your hand.

"I want you so badly, Kan." You watch as he lifts his hips and slips a couple of fingers into his nook.

A moan escapes your lips and as a reflex a hand claps over your mouth. You remove it and laugh at yourself, letting out a few more noises, becoming more accustomed to letting yourself voice your enjoyment. Your hand trails down to slide across the lips of your nook.

"Would you fuck me?"

Cronus splutters, clearly not expecting to hear you say something quite like that. "O-of course I would."

"Would you stick your bulge in me?"

"Until you were screaming my name," he says.

You carefully press a finger inside yourself and begin to move it with ease seeing as you're dripping all over the chair. "God I need more." A second finger does the job. "Fuck, Cronus, this feels amazing."

"You sound amazing." He sounds like he's barely holding it together.

"Come for me," you say.

His eyes widen, no doubt surprised to hear you request that. You don't have to ask twice; he pumps himself faster and you reward him by spreading your legs wider.

"Ah, fuck, Kan." He loses it and there's an explosion of violet over the troll on screen.

You watch as he rides it out, breathing heavily. In response your own hands had quickened their pace and you arch in the chair as you spill your own genetic material. Your body pulses with pleasure and you take the time to enjoy it before slowly sinking back into your seat (really should have used a pail, you think).

"We should do this again sometime," he says.

"No, we should do this in person sometime."

"I'm coming round tomorrow."

"I know you are," you say. "And you'd better be ready because I have sweeps of pent up sexual frustration to unleash."

"Oh god, what have I done?"

**ooo**

When you turn up at his hive the next day you're half expecting him to answer the door in very little, or perhaps even nothing at all. It's a relief to see the red sweater on him and to know that you had maybe let your imagination run a little too far.

"Hello, Cronus."

"Hey, doll, how are ya?" You lean in to kiss him as usual, but it feels different. You think you're nervous. You, Cronus Ampora, are nervous.

He makes small talk about what he's done since he woke, but doesn't mention anything about last night. You manage to continue the conversation for a good while before he initiates any form of contact. He climbs into your lap and begins to kiss you; it's quite standard, apart from the bit where he's encouraging your hands to crawl across his skin. You realise that you have permission to touch him however you want. No longer do you have to skirt around his most sensitive areas to stop him from calling an end to it. You finally get to brush his nipples with your thumbs, enjoying how they harden under your touch.

He has a hand in your hair and the other caressing your crotch through your jeans. It feels incredible and you can't believe that it's Kankri. Kankri is touching you without restraint. Kankri wants to fuck you, or you fuck him, it doesn't really matter to you.

"Babe, not so fast," you say. The last thing you want is for this to come to an end all too quickly for either of you. You take his hand and reposition it on one of your fins. He runs his fingers down the spines delicately and it makes them flutter ever so slightly.

"I have something to show you," he says. "When you're ready."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

He stands up and takes your hand. "This way." You're a little disappointed that your little intimate moment was over so soon, but you could only imagine that he had bigger plans. He leads you to a room you've not been in before and when he opens the door you still have no idea what it was originally for, but it now holds a human bed in it, much like the one you own.

"What the heck? How long have you had this?"

"A few weeks. I figured that you might want a home comfort if you ever stayed the night," he explained. "I also figured it would be a comfortable thing to lay on like the humans do in the movies."

You smile at him and chuckle. It's perfect. You sweep him off his feet and carry him to the bed. "So I guess it's time we christen it?"

"What does that mean?"

You shrug as you lay him down. "Not exactly sure, but humans say it before they get it on."

He raises an eyebrow. "You have some odd customs, but I'm ready to learn all about them." He shoots you a look and you gape at this new side of Kankri you didn't know could exist. You're not sure if you preferred the sweet and innocent version.

When you don't react fast enough he pulls you onto the bed by your shirt and kisses you as he pushes you down so he's on top of you. "Gosh, Cronus, I thought you wanted this."

"I-I do," you swallow. "I'm just…you're very, um, assertive today. I'm supposed to tell you what to do and you're supposed to say it's lewd, right?"

He laughs. "Yes, I suppose I would have been like that…but that link you sent me… I watched all the recommended videos in the sidebar and there was so much to see, Cronus, it was eye opening. I saw so many kinks and some of them are still fresh in my mind and I wanted to try them for myself, but I can't be rough and gentle at the same time and -"

You press a finger to his lips. "No more porn for you."

"But it's so much fun. I mean it goes against everything I was taught, but that just makes it even more exciting when it triggers me in ways it's not supposed to, such as -"

"Kankri."

"Yes?"

"Let's forget about last night and move to the here and now."

He pouts. "But last night you said some important things that will be relevant."

"Did I?" you ask as you roam his body, pushing his sweater higher and tugging at his belt.

He takes the hint and begins to remove his clothes. "You did, and I want you to make good on those promises." His sweater is tossed aside along with your shirt, but he leaves everything else, preferring to grind against you through his trousers. He places his hands on your chest as he does so and you just lay back and let it happen, content to watch him. His cheeks are tinged with a faint blush, his lips slightly parted. God how you'd always wished for this.

"Will you lick my horns?" he asks.

"Sure." You sit up and he bows his head slightly for you. Carefully you swirl your tongue around the tip and work your way closer to the base. His fingers dig into your thighs as you brush your tongue against the skin-horn boundary and you're glad you still have something to stop his nails digging into your flesh. He hums in pleasure and his hands come up to massage your own horns. You like this part a lot. You like the way he's so content to be with you like this, to be so close and feel so good at the same time.

"Cronus…" His voice is breathy and more than deserving of being described as hot. You let him go and help him with the trousers that he wants so desperately to remove. Once they're out of the way you go to reach for his bulge, but he stops your hand.

"Give me a moment." This is the last hurdle for him to overcome, but you know it won't be hard for him; he wants this so badly right now. You take the time to slip off the rest of your clothes and lay back next to him.

"You okay, babe?" He nods. "We don't have to do this right now." You squeeze his hand.

"I want to. I want you." He leans over to kiss you and gasps when the tips of your bulges entwine. He moves closer and closer until he's on top of you, your bulge tickling the lips of his nook because he's too far away. "Should I…?"

You nod, not needing him to state his intention explicitly and you don't think he needs to go any more red than he already is. He maintains eye contact with you as he shifts back enough for you to reach him. It takes all of your self control to keep your bulge outside of him.

"You ready?"

He nods and closes his eyes as you allow yourself to slowly push into him. A noise escapes him, a drawn out moan. "Oh god, fuck me, Cronus."

You chuckle; it still gets you when Kankri says such dirty things. "With pleasure." You take hold of his hips and begin to thrust your own up into him. He gets the hang of it quite quickly and moves with you.

He's beautiful. Everything about him makes you want to stay like this forever. He's biting his bottom lip and his mouth is pressed into a line. You prod his stomach with a finger. "Let me hear you." Because at the moment all you can hear is the way he's sharply breathing through his nose.

He apologises and opens his mouth so you can hear the way he gasps and occasionally moans. You want to make him sound like this over and over, so you begin to tell him how amazing he is and how much you love him. You really do, you've never loved someone like you love Kankri. In return he whispers things he likes about you, things he wouldn't normally say, but soon he dissolves into begging you to touch him more.

You take his bulge and lead it to your nook. It takes a bit of rearranging to make the position work, but it's one of the most rewarding for both partners. You rock against him gently at first and work up a faster pace. It isn't long before he's reducing to a moaning mess that can only call your name. You echo him. _Kankri…Kan…_

"Pail…"

"Pail?" you say, too caught up in your own pleasure. "Oh shit, _pail._"

A silver bucket is in his hand and he's trying to get you both over it without breaking contact. You manage it and his nails dig into your back as he approaches release. Your hands find his horns and his moaning intensifies until you feel a new wave of wetness between you which excites you just as you expected it to and you find yourself following seconds later. You remain like that, gently caressing his horns still for a long minute before you're both ready to ditch the pail and lay back on the soft human bed.

Kankri lies on top of you, enjoying the feel of your cooler-in-comparison skin. Honestly the last thing you want right now is his furnace of a body on you, but you like having him there. You love that he wants to be near you and the fact that you have a wonderful view of his smiling face. The pair of you just lay there smiling at each other for a while. You curl a finger in his hair and he leans against your hand.

"Thank you, Cronus."

"No need to thank me," you say. "I should really thank you…for coming."

His eyes widen and then he bursts out laughing. "I cannot believe you, Cronus Ampora. Of all the lovely things you could have said and you pull out that." He leans forward to kiss you. "Never change. I love you."

A/N: ? And then they lived happily ever after? I wanted to do more with this but I need to go to China so just have this how it is. Maybe I might do a second chapter when I return if I'm still feeling this. Otherwise enjoy my shitty end.


End file.
